Cold Yet Warm
by TheAethus
Summary: Once upon a time there was a queen of ice and a ruler of nothing. She plotted and plotted, waiting for the day where she could finally rise up and take over the world. But say that day never did come, say she sat there for nearly an eternity while she plotted and schemed. To say that she was lonely was an understatement, but like history itself, things don't stay the same for long.
1. Prologue

**Cold Yet Warm**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The landscape before Lissandra was a desolate wasteland of snow covered mountains. Battle of ice and snow were waged each day as the frost that took hold seconds before their brethren fought on to maintain their post. Those that were not strong would be taken by the wind and forced back into the sky. But those that were destined to become more had stayed forever merged with the nearly god like mountain before her.

Indeed this sight was an interesting one, one that she had seen before time and time again. Her icy hold had the perfect view of Gelid Vortex, a torrent of swirling violence that ripped through the North of Freljord.

The maelstrom that raged before her was a common occurrence, indeed, not once in numerous years she had begun living here did it ever weaken or falter. She could almost say it was like her, immortal and forever strong in its. However, unlike this storm, she had was free from her Freljord bonds.

However, she had not moved. She had stayed here ever since she had been born. Before Shurima had been swallowed by the desert sands, before the League of Legends had been conceived, and even before Demacia and Noxus had even begun to take hold, she had stayed. Why you ask?

Well the answer was clear to her, she was waiting for her masters to return, but nonetheless, she still had that part of her that questioned her decision ever since that fated betrayal.

She was young then, still an Iceborn with blood flowing through her veins. When the Frozen Watchers had given bestowed her gifts, she had been touched to find that they considered her over her older sisters. Instead of choosing Avarosa, with her beauty and charisma, or Serylda, with her strength and cunning, they chose her, the youngest and least remarkable of them all.

The honor of being the first Iceborn had fallen onto her, so, like an innocent child that wished to share her gifts, Lissandra wanted her sisters to accept the Watchers. But Avarosa did not do such a thing.

Instead she rebelled against them, rallying the others behind her and throwing them back into the Howling Abyss. Despite this, Lissandra had no longer felt any anger towards Avarosa. Of course, the Ice Witch was angry within the first years of her immortality, even going as far as assassinating Avarosa. Lissandra had believed that her sister was merely jealous and wanted more power, but time changes the perspective of things.

As Lissandra began to let her mind wander, her memories of Avarosa always haunted her. Not once had the sister been vain or corrupt or jealous. She had been the perfect eldest sibling, strong and compassionate. Even when Lissandra chose to stay with the Watchers, Avarosa could not find the strength to even banish her. Foolish, seeing as Lissandra would kill her sister.

But why was she thinking about all of this? This had no purpose with the Watchers and any thoughts that took her away from her masters was useless to her. She had to shake thoughts like this from her head, and shake them she did.

However, there would always be that one feeling that she would never walk away from, one that haunted her ever since she had begun. For within the icy walls of her fortress, the serenade of emptiness and loneliness would always be there to greet her. What's worse, was that it was always Avarosa's voice that sang.

* * *

**Short Prologue sorry about that**

**A bit of backstory to this, I like Lissandra as a character and I see so little fanfics of her. I don't know how long I'll work in this story, but we'll see how it goes. Please review and point out any mistakes, any suggestions, or any positive things you like about this**

**Anyways, thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

Cold yet Warm

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Within an icy mountain that sat in the Northern part the Frejlord, hidden and kept away from all things Noxus, Demacian, Piltovian, Zaunian, Bandle city . . . ian?, uhh, oh and Freljian, was a cave. Not much could be said about this cave that wouldn't describe what most of the Freljord looked like; it had a lot of ice for one and . . . uh, had snow in the opening.

Then, um . . . well

. . .

Well this is embarrassing

ANYWAYS, LETS NOT FOCUS ON MY LACK OF TALKINGNESS, the main focus thingy that I wanted to note was that this cave was absolutely normal looking. It was so totally normal looking that absolutely nothing was going on and nothing was inside. The only thing that could have been in there was a poro but even a poro would have found that cave to be boring and would have left in a heartbeat and then exploded because of how boring it was.

Thus, again repeating what I said, the cave was absolutely unremarkable. And it began to remain that way while the storm outside rolled against the mountain face. The maelstrom had yet to tear away at the icy foundations of its rocky prison; the towering giants of stone and ice that surrounded the crazed winds could have been perceived as such.

The cave in particular was on the farthest mountain from the storm, a small anthill compared to its brothers and south most of the collection. Because of how the cave entrance had been angled, most of the gales and wandering snow could not enter. So thus, the cave had been left to its own devices, being absolutely uninteresting and unremarkable.

And then something remarkable happened.

A portal ripped through that tore the very fabric of reality. The stalactites that had form up top cracked and fell to the floor in a shower of glass-like ice, the walls cracked from the constant waves of gravity lashing out from the portal, and even a sound howled out that seemed reminiscent to a high pitched squeal.

Despite these things, the storm that raged just outside the cave hid all manners of weirdness that tried to escape into the perceptions of others. Indeed, all these incidents were written off as normal happenings that came from the storm itself and thus the cave was still unremarkable and unnoticed as before. But something did happen to come out from that portal, something strangely innocent that could break the sanity of any normal person on a whim.

Thus, when the portal finally stabilized, a single person plopped out and smashed his face into the ground.

He stayed still, perhaps he had died (hopefully, then I wouldn't have to write this god-forsaken sto— ah, damn). But he had not died; he had merely been dazed, crazed and potatoed into submission. Pushing off the ground, the very berry Abel Cas groggily stood up to a foreign cave of ice and snow.

Shaking the daze out of his green eyes, Abel's short black hair followed suit as it ruffled out the bits of ice and powdered snow. The black cloak he wore caught some of these bits of ice and in turn he patted it down along with his red vest, blue long sleeved shirt and green pants. He like his clothes and perhaps they were as colorful as he was. Then again, he wasn't red or blue; his eyes did manage to be green so good for him.

When he looked around himself, Abel noticed something amiss from his usual things. Looking back to the portal, he shouted, "UM, Mr. Portal thingy? Is my bag—"

Before he could finish, a brown leather bag flung itself out of the rift in reality and found its mark on Abel's face and he fell over once more. With all its intruders expelled, the portal closed for good, leaving the role of "strange occurrence" in Abel's hands. When he felt himself again, the boy felt a familiar pain on his face, mostly regarding with his nose.

"Od, no," Abel remarked as he reached into his bag. "Nod, again."

His broken nose was bleeding very profusely, but that didn't bother him. He was used to this kind of thing and healing it with magic wouldn't take long anyways. After a minute or so, Abel found himself in contact with what he needed and pulled it out. It was a circular rock, very cleanly cut mind you with several green letters running along the edges of both flat sides.

Once it lit up, a swirl of green energy flew out and caressed his face like a mother would with a child. He giggled a bit as it tickled his injury and mended his face. In less than a minute, his face was better than ever, further confirmed after he manhandled his own face.

With all this finally done and all his troubles quieted, Abel Cas took a gander at his surroundings. Now while one may have been a bit more disturbed or alarmed to find themselves isolated from civilization, Abel was not such a person to worry. When he opened his eyes, he didn't seem to mind the cold or look to see the destructive storm outside, no, he saw a beautiful world of pure ice and lush snow that covered the EVERYTHING!

It wasn't every day that Abel could even see snow; where he had come from, snow only appeared on the Theilm mountain ranges across a vast stretch of desert where the only liquids available were seas of glass. His first contact of this cold and mushy material had been when he was younger. Never could he forget the first taste of this flavored snow and now he was seeing it the very forces of nature produce this amazing substance before him.

Grabbing a handful of the snow, he forced it in his mouth to taste the deliciousness, but instantly his tongue found something absolutely wrong about this white powder. As it melted, all Abel could take in was the boring, unsweetened taste of water. Now granted, he knew that snow was water turned into ice crystals, but he expected SOME sort of taste. Unsatisfied, he shook his head and stood up finally. So much for his potato flavored dreams to come to reality.

He wasn't really here just to eat snow, though seeing as snow didn't taste like anything he wasn't going to have any more anytime soon. Abel had been tasked by himself to search for a thingy. This thingy was super-secret and super important that all the super words that he super described would never be able to describe the super thingy that he needed to super get.

Super

Yes, to reveal the super thingy that he needed to super get would require super-secretness and no super person that asked would ever get the super answer to the super-secret thingy to this super thingy's thingy.

Got that? Well, I don't either, but apparently Abel did. Grabbing a leather-bound notebook, the flipped through several pages of his messily written text and began his newest entry.

* * *

_Day 1_

_As we all know, the greatest commodity of the Tyralus is the Terrasite and the integration between magic and technology. Over the numerous years that our world has studied magic, many theories have come and gone, but now we have a new theory in our midst. The theory of multiple universes has finally been proven readers and today is a grand day indeed._

_The creation of this theory and the widespread distribution of this book means only one thing, the existence of another world. Long have we perceived the bending of time and space to be an untapped realm of the fifth, the God of Law. However, with this god's blessings, Professor Thurid has crafted a runic contraption that has allowed me to travel to a land of ice and snow. I don't know what this place entails, but hopefully these notes will travel back safely to the professor legibly and intact._

_Enough of that though, why am I in such a strange place?_

_Well its simple, business of course! Professor Thurid, the foremost researcher for dimensional travel, also heads the business corporation behind "Ice and Co," one of the leading brands of ice runes and natural ice products. The first runic machine sent through the portal initially found several artifacts and substances that were generally useless. Then it found something really amazing, something that would be as revolutionary as Terrasite itself._

_This object, a sword of sorts, was made of an ice that showed no sign of changing into a liquid state. This material was found to be an ice that resembled more of a clear metal. This could revolutionize the glass industry and accelerate the natural ability of cooling oneself without the need for magic._

_Granted, I'm not allowed to say much, as I am under contract to not discuss the ins and outs of Professor Thurid's research, but I suppose cheese and biscuits aside, that my journey will be filled with incredible sights and cultures. Perhaps I can add this to my own guide, The Comprehensive Guide to Tyralus and Beyond, adding more to the beyond of what lies outside the beyond of Tyrlus itself._

_All on another world_

* * *

Satisfied with his words, he popped open the bag and shuffled the notepad in. The bag, also glowing with runes and such, almost seemed to eat the pad and Abel's pen, leaving the boy to look out at the world as the sense of adventure came to him at full force.

He was all alone in a whole new world, just waiting to be discovered. While he was technically under the jurisdiction of Professor Thurid and was supposed to find a larger amount of this never melt ice, Abel wasn't told how long he could take. The whole idea of exploring this land sent giddy shivers through out his body – or was that the cold?

Wait

Cold

Abel stared at the snow as the chill set in his hand. The boy kept staring, confused at what was happening.

"Snow," Abel slowly said, "Is cold . . ."

Snow . . . Cold

. . .

He is . . . cold

. . .

Oh WOW! IT WAS COLD

Suddenly, he began to shiver as the air itself began to attack him from all sides. This turn of events had been inevitable as soon as he appeared. The snow had finally gotten through most of his clothing and thoroughly soaked it all.

Thus, he opened his pack as wide as he could and stepped in into the opening. Had any sane individual looked at Abel, he would have probably received a criticism that fell along the lines of "_the fuck_" or "_der faq_" or "_wat,_" but like the nice boy he was, Abel would have instantly shut their mouths when he disappeared into the bag, flap closing behind him

Those few moments where Abel had been gone, peace had finally settled in the cave. It was a shame, then, that this peace was short lived. The leather began to poke out suddenly and fidget like someone was stuck inside. The poking got stronger and faster as the seconds passed and finally the bag's flap flipped off the opening.

Out came Abel, clothes dry and all ready for the winter adventure before him. While there was only one notable change in his garb, the purple scarf that he now ward around his neck, the real changes were those under the surface.

As Abel patted himself down, the boy checked on the red runes that he had applied to his clothing. These words were designed to keep the temperature of him and his clothes at a healthy room temperature. It also stopped the snow from soaking his clothes and blocked all sources of cold from entering. Since he had no face protection, the scarf would have to do for now.

Until he felt otherwise, this would probably what he'd be wearing for a while as well, so to combat smell and bacteria from forming, he had another line of runes for hygiene. Of course, then there were several other lines of runic sentences that he hadn't added on his clothing. That had come from someone else's hand . . .

Abel blushed a bit, remembering the last time he had worn this runes. While it hadn't been as cold as last time, he couldn't deny that it was still just as warm as before. Still, not one to reminisce too much, Abel smiled his little memory aside in favor of new ones.

His shoes crunched on the ground from the new spikes Abel had installed onto the bottom of his soles. Abel walk was like a waddle at first, but slowly he got comfortable with the slipperiness of the ground and stepped closer to the outside one more. Then something caught his eye, one that forced him to do a double take to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Abel must have been dreaming, or at least he was telling himself that, because the thing before him could not have existed in the realms of reality. It looked like a ball of white fur with little horns on its side. If the size and overall roundness wasn't adorable enough, then it was the face that absolutely made him crumble. My GOD, it was SO CUTE.

Immiedately Abel rushed to the Poro and began to hug as he gave his best "DAAAAAAAAAAW" face. The tongue that had been flailing out of the Poro's mouth licked him, making him shed a single tear of happiness. Abel just couldn't believe what he was seeing; such an adorable creature existing in such a harsh environment like this was unheard of where he had come from.

Suddenly it came to him that he needed to record the creature. Faster than a man could have possibly done physically, Abel began to record his thoughts on the pad that instantly appeared in his hand.

* * *

_White fur for blending in its environment. Likely evolved first, though how they would find their mates is unknown_

_Small horns either indicated its gender or a previous evolution that required physical application_

_Adorable face – ingenious evolution or adorable adaptation YOU DECIDE, BUT ITS CUTE NO MATTER HOW YOU PUT IT! :3_

* * *

Once he drew the creature's picture, Abel set the Poro down to let it go on its way. Surprisingly, it did not move, only watching Abel with anticipation. The teen looked at the creature with a confused expression, "You can go now little buddy."

But it did even try to turn; it was steadfast in watching Abel, much to Abel's enjoyment. What was he to stop a creature from following him and one with SUCH AN ADORABLE FACE LIKE THAT? Smiling, Abel picked it up and giggled as it tried to nibble his hair.

"Daw!" Abel exclaimed, "I guess I got my first friend today . . . but what to name him?"

Abel scratched his chin, using every bit of his mental power to come up with the ultimate name. Veins popped, barriers were broken, and his mind was on overdrive when he nodded his head in finality.

"YES, YOU WILL BE CALLED POTATO!"

Even the poro looked at Abel funny when called the little puff ball a "potato". Truth be told, what Abel hadn't realized was that the Poro had only followed him for a hidden pastry that Abel had saved up for an emergency. The smell of the sweetened pastry had stuck itself on Abel, holding Potato's attention despite the scent's now disappearing scent.

Eventually, Abel settled back down and put the Poro on the icy floor, the creature circling around the teen happily waiting for a meal that would, perhaps, never come. Nevertheless, Abel looked on outside and Potato watched on, only to waddle as quickly as it could to follow Abel.

Perhaps it would find food one way or another.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

**Any reviews of Abel would be welcome, he's a very very strange character. Please give feedback plz**


End file.
